


Di Fiori verdi e promesse

by Wolfgirl93



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Dopo la morte di Barry Hal torna sulla terra per andare a trovare la tomba del suo migliore amico e amante, troverà però una vecchia conoscenza che gli svelerà un piccolo segreto sul grande Flash.HalBarry





	Di Fiori verdi e promesse

“Sai non è giusto, tu sei sempre stato un passo avanti a me. Anche quando pensavo di potersi superare tu eri già di fronte a me e sorridevi, mi hai sempre aspettato nonostante la tua velocità, invece questa volta hai deciso di non farlo...” Hal guardò l’enorme stata di Flash e strinse i pugni.

 

Era passato un anno dalla morte di Barry, un anno in cui lui aveva provato ad andare avanti, il suo lavoro da Lanterna Verde lo aveva tenuto lontano dalla terra, pensava che i ricordi non lo avrebbero raggiunto nello spazio più profondo ma si sbagliava di grosso.

Era tornato sulla terra sotto consiglio o meglio ordine di Kyle, l’amico lo aveva preso da parte e dopo avergli fatto una ramanzina sul fatto che con la mente piena di pensieri tristi i suoi costrutti erano fragili ed effimeri, lo aveva pregato e poi obbligato a tornare sulla terra per poter rivedere il luogo dove lui e Barry erano stati felici.

Così si era ritrovato a Coast City, si era fatto una doccia e poi aveva deciso di partire alla vecchia maniera per raggiungere Central City, aveva preso un taxi per l'aeroporto e poi un aereo per arrivare nella città Natale di Flash.

Volare era ormai normale per Hal, ma farlo da passeggero era davvero strano, gli ricordava una vecchia missione in incognito dove lui e Barry avevano dovuto viaggiare sul BatWing assieme a Batman, ricordava ancora i vari rimproveri che l’uomo pipistrello gli aveva urlato perché con la sua curiosità si era messo a toccare ogni pulsate per sapere che funzione avesse.

Il viaggio fu tranquillo, nessun mostro alieno dirottò l’aereo e all’atterraggio non ci fu nessun super cattivo ad attenderlo, era quasi strana tutta quella normalità.

Appena arrivato all'aeroporto di Central City prese un altro taxi e si fece lasciare di fronte al famosissimo museo di Flash, ancora non capiva perché Barry avesse un museo tutto suo e lui invece no, cioè era un eroe intergalattico quindi meritava anche lui una statua, giusto?

Di certo si sarebbe lamentato con Barry nell’aldilà, avrebbe chiesto di poter stare con Barry il tempo di una lunghissima lamentela e ovviamente avrebbe aspettato che l’altro lo consolasse con qualche coccola.

Guardò la grande statua e si sentì minuscolo, non lo aveva mai ammesso ma si era sempre sentito inferiore di fronte all’altro, Barry era intelligente, forte, dolce e riusciva a portare speranza anche nella parte più remota dello spazio. Come poteva Hal competere con lui? Come poteva anche solo pensare di raggiungerlo?

“Hal Jordan!” Una voce famigliare frenò quell’ingarbugliato mix di pensieri.

“Wally!” Hal sorrise al nipote di Barry, adorava quel ragazzino e si divertiva un sacco a punzecchiarlo vedendolo poi correre – alla super velocità – dallo zio per farsi difendere.

“Che bello vederti qui, sei appena tornato?” Chiese il ragazzo guardandolo curioso.

“Sì, sono arrivato ieri e ho deciso di venire a trovare un vecchio amico.” Ammise sorridendo amaramente.

Wally gli diede una pacca sulla spalla sorridendogli, lui e Barry avevano lo stesso sorriso, lo stesso sorriso che riusciva a illuminargli l’intero viso.

“Sto andando a portare questi fiori sulla tomba di mio zio, ti va di venire?”

Solo in quel momento Hal si rese conto del mazzo di fiori che teneva fra le mani, annuì e seguì l’altro anche se una domanda gli premeva sulle labbra.

Arrivarono sulla tomba di Barry e Hal rimase sorpreso nel vedere la quantità di fiori che c’era attorno alla lapide bianca, vide Wally posare i fiori contro il marmo e senza riuscire più a trattenersi il castano parlò.

“Che fiori sono? Non credo di averli mai visti.”

Kid Flash lo guardò sorridendo prima di sfiorare un petalo verde “Si chiamano Lisianthus, sono i fiori preferiti di mio zio, mi diceva sempre che la varietà verde era la sua preferita, diceva che il verde era un colore che a lui stava molto a cuore e diceva che lo avrebbe usato anche al suo matrimonio.”

Hal rimase immobile ad ascoltare quelle parole, sentì gli occhi pizzicare pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello Barry in un abito da cerimonia con uno di quei fiori nel taschino.

“Po… Potrei rimanere con lui un attimo?” Chiese con un filo di voce il più grande, Wally annuì e si allontanò lentamente.

“Avresti anche potuto dirmelo… Lo dici a tuo nipote ma non lo dici a me! Mi hai sempre detto che non eri un amante dei fiori e ora spunta fuori che ti piace un fiore verde! Verde Barry! Se non fosse già così palese ti chiederei se è riferito a me, ma tanto ormai la risposta è chiara…” Hal si inginocchiò di fronte alla tomba e poggiò la mano contro la foto del biondo. “Io te lo giuro Barry, ti giuro che quando arriverò da te ti sposerò, ti giuro che farò una bella chiacchierata a chi dirige il paradiso e ti farò avere il matrimonio che ti meriti, ti porterò un mazzo di questi fiori e non potrai dirmi di no, hai capito?” Domandò con la voce rotta dal pianto, accarezzò il viso del suo Barry e lasciò uscire tutto il dolore che fino a quel momento aveva nascosto.


End file.
